


Worth The Wait

by seki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: If you love someone enough, you keep waiting as long as you have to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work earns that E rating up there. Porn with a thread of plot through it.

"I can't believe Ignis gets to drive at 17," Prompto says.

School ended ten minutes ago. Ignis _promised_ he'd come collect Noctis today after school. It wasn't possible that Ignis might not have _passed_ his driving test, so Noctis isn't quite sure why Ignis isn't here right on time.

"I mean, I bet they won't let _you_ drive at 17," Prompto adds.

Huh. "Why not?"

"Dude. They're letting Ignis do it early so you _never_ have to learn."

For one horrifying moment, Noctis thinks Prompto might be onto something. But then he remembers his father, driving his Regalia, telling Noctis that one day he'd let Noctis take the wheel. That's not a promise he'd go back on.

"Is this him now?"

Noctis cranes his neck; a plain black sedan car, Citadel plates, dark windows, swirling decals around the windows and bumpers. "I… yeah, I think so."

The car pulls slowly to a halt, in front of Noctis and Prompto, and the passenger-side tinted window slides down.

"Nice wheels," Noctis says, smiling despite himself. "Very classy."

"Comes with the job," Ignis says. "Prompto, are we giving you a lift home?"

"Huh? No, no, I'm walking. But congrats on passing your test."

Ignis smiles. Noctis opens the passenger door and slides in, shoves his schoolbag into the footwell, pulls the door closed behind him. "Right. I'm in your hands, Specs. See you tomorrow, Prompto."

"Sure thing."

Ignis pulls away; his hands are scrupulously at ten and two on the wheel, and he's checking the mirrors carefully, and so Noctis is free to just admire his profile. Ignis has a good profile.

"Where shall I take you, your highness?"

"That place, up in the forest?"

"A capital notion."

They drive, out of the centre, through a suburb to the north, and out into the large parkland. Two junctions, then down a side-road and into a layby. There's a little fisherman's hut, some way north of here. It's where Noctis first kissed Ignis, some three months ago. It's not glamorous, or comfortable, but they've been back twice even so, just because it's _private_ and _theirs_ , somehow.

This time, though, Noctis just unfastens his seatbelt and clambers across the gearstick and parking brake and onto Ignis's lap, as soon as Ignis kills the engine.

"Oh," Ignis says, as if surprised. "Right here?"

"Windows are dark. Nobody's gonna see us."

"The _side_ windows are dark. The windshield is less tinted, someone could still distinguish--"

"Specs," Noctis says, and fumbles down the side of the chair. There must be a lever -- ah, there -- and Ignis's seat drops backwards, so it's nearly horizontal. "Nobody's going to see."

Ignis takes his glasses off, and tosses them towards the back seat, and then reaches up to pull Noctis down.

\--

It's funny. Noctis doesn't remember not always being kind of desperate for Ignis to like him. He'd yelled at Ignis, once, that Ignis wasn't really his friend, that Ignis only spent time with him because it was his job.

Ignis had taken his hand and, very sincerely, told Noctis that he regarded himself as lucky that his job meant devoting himself so entirely to his dear friend. He'd been sweet and persuasive, and with his hand in Noctis's he'd told Noctis that their friendship was the most precious thing in his life. Noctis had never felt so like an awkward inarticulate _boy_ , listening to Ignis that day, feeling his heart overflow with feelings he couldn't even put words to.

After that, he'd known Ignis had been _special_.

Actual kissing, though, had been unplanned. They'd been rained on when Noctis had been fishing, and unprepared for such a downpour. They took shelter, and Ignis had taken his glasses off to wipe them with his handkerchief. Without his glasses he looked much closer to his real age in the dim half-light that came in through the window. 

"I doubt we'll be trapped long," Ignis had said, leaning back against the opposite wall. "This rain was unpredicted, so it can't be much of a weather front."

"Right."

"I'm sorry it spoiled the trip. Next time I'll bring an umbrella, so you can fish while it rains."

God. Ignis was so… Ignis. Somehow with that thought, Noctis had found the boldness in him to close the gap between them in the semi-darkness. His kiss had been met with surprise.

"Noct," Ignis had said, "I didn't think--"

"I like you," Noctis had said, before Ignis could push him away. "I really like you."

"...I'm sure I can't be this lucky," Ignis had joked, smoothing Noctis's hair away from his forehead. "You're certain of this?"

"Really sure."

Ignis had kissed him back, then, properly, a long messy kiss that didn't end until well after the rain did. Noctis had sported a dark lovebite on his collarbone for days afterwards, a private little badge like an emblem of Ignis's passion.

\--

Noctis is lying in the school playing field with Prompto. It's a sunny day, and Ignis is going to swing by later to pick Noctis up, and Prompto's taking photos of the clouds.

"Callia."

"Ignore."

"Uhhhh. Tanith."

"Maybe kiss? She's pretty, a bit dull though."

Snog marry ignore, Prompto's 'less mean' version of the standard game, and Noctis always finds it hilarious how Prompto's listed girls never include anyone Noctis would really look twice at. Prompto likes chirpy, peppy girls, and Noctis likes the quiet clever ones that Prompto doesn't even seem to notice.

"Tabitha?"

"Ew. Ignore."

"Huh." Prompto pitches his voice a little too flatly, and says, "Ignis?"

Oh. Geez, not subtle. Well, Noctis might as well sound out Prompto's reaction for whenever-Noctis-tells-him. "I'd climb him like a tree," he says, in a deliberately dreamy voice.

"What? Dude."

"You asked."

"Yeah, but--"

"Come on, you've seen him."

"But he's a guy," Prompto says, like that's not obvious. "What, are you gay now?"

"No, it's just… Ignis is Ignis. Everyone has an exception, right? Mine's him."

Prompto actually sits up, frowns down at him. "No. If you like a guy then you're at least a bit gay, you can't just say you're straight except for him, that's not how it works."

"Oh." Well, that feels weird. Noctis doesn't think of himself as _gay_. It's just, Ignis is hot.

"It's cool if you are gay," Prompto adds. "I won't tell. But you really like him? Does he like you?"

Noctis shrugs, pretending he has no idea. "I doubt it. So it doesn't matter anyway."

"Maybe." Prompto gets himself settled down on his back, takes another snap of the few clouds in the sky. "Okay. Milla?"

"Ignore."

\--

They're in the back of the car -- Ignis claims they're less visible there -- and Noctis is straddling Ignis, their makeout session turned lazy and unhurried this time. Ignis is mouthing at Noctis's shoulder, pinching just a little with his teeth, grinding upwards into Noctis. It's all _good_ , and Noctis is achingly hard.

He lets his hand fall to his own cock, cups himself through his pants, feels Ignis's head turn just enough that he knows Ignis is watching that.

"Mm," he says, letting the words come out slowly, "I'm so turned on. Could come right here."

"Go ahead," Ignis murmurs, to his surprise.

"It'll make a mess."

"Yes."

Oh. Ignis sounds _pleased_ at that idea. That makes a little shiver go through Noctis. "Okay."

He unzips himself, slides his hand in, shifts a little so he can feel where Ignis is hard up against his thigh. Ignis shifts too, presses upwards. "Please," Ignis murmurs again. "For me."

Jerking off like this is like nothing else Noctis has ever experienced. He can feel Ignis subtly rolling his hips in time with each movement of Noctis's hand, can feel Ignis's breath hot and hard on his collarbone as Ignis looks down between them and watches.

"Mnuh," Noctis says, soon enough to be a bit embarrassing, "getting so close."

"You're beautiful," Ignis says, in a whisper, and kisses his jaw. "Don't stop."

It _is_ messy, coming in his pants like this, but it feels _wonderful_ too, with Ignis making such pleased noises about it. Noctis pulls his hand out, inspects it with a vaguely disgusted expression. Ignis reaches sideways, finds his jacket, hands Noctis the handkerchief from his breast pocket.

"Sometime," Ignis says, "after your birthday, I'll do that for you."

It should be an annoying reminder of how Ignis is _weird_ sometimes about Noctis's age, because okay technically Noctis is still a few months shy of an age where he's _allowed_ to have proper sex with someone else, and so Ignis keeps saying no to things that they both want to do. 

Instead, the words sound like a promise. One day, Ignis won't have to worry about that so much, and then they're going to make up for lost time.

Noctis kisses Ignis again, feeling quite pleased with himself. "I can't wait," he says, truthfully.

\--

"I _really_ like Ignis," Noctis says, into the dark silence.

Prompto is curled up in his sleeping bag on the floor of Noctis's bedroom. Noctis had offered him the couch, but Prompto had told him that wasn't the point of a sleepover. They're supposed to talk all night and they can't do that in different rooms.

"Okay," says Prompto. "Still, huh."

"No," Noctis says, because Prompto doesn't seem to get it. "I mean, I _really_ like him. And he likes me. And we're… a thing. A gay thing."

A pause, and then Prompto's phone screen comes on. The light of it is enough to illuminate Prompto's face; not disgusted, just _interested_. "Since when?"

"Since ages."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a secret." Noctis fidgets with the corner of his pillow. "It still is. I mean, until next week at least."

Prompto makes a thoughtful noise. "Your birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Which means you're totally having sex with him, holy shit."

"No. No, no. We're… it's not, we don't quite… anyway. Not until after." Noctis closes his eyes. "Come on, it's Ignis. You know he wouldn't until then."

"Oh."

"But we kiss. A lot. A lot a lot. And it's _so_ good."

Prompto goes quiet for a while, and then makes another thoughtful noise. "When do you two even have _time_ to make out? You're always at school or at the Citadel or with me."

"In the car. In my room, sometimes, if we're careful."

"Wow."

Another long silence. "Are you okay with this?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course. Just wondering if I should offer to hang with you less, so you've got more time for dates and stuff."

"No, you're my best friend. That's important, too. I just… wanted you to know."

"Then, cool. I'm really happy for you, dude."

Noctis rolls onto his back, smiles up at the ceiling. "I am too."

\--

It's been six days since Noctis turned 16, and the longest stretch of time he and Ignis have been able to sneak off for has been fifteen minutes. Fifteen great minutes of intense kissing and whispered promises of intent, crammed in a cupboard down a Citadel back-corridor, but still.

But _now_ Ignis is driving Noctis off for a fishing trip, just the two of them. Noctis's fishing gear is in the boot of the car, and Ignis has informed Noctis that he should try and catch at least one fish while they're at the river, just to make the cover story plausible.

If they've time, Noctis thinks, with a smirk.

They find their little parking spot, and it's just them. Ignis gets out of the car, and Noctis does the same. Ignis parks his ass on the bonnet of the car, and pats the space next to him. Confused -- Noctis had just assumed they'd get into the back of the car, honestly -- Noctis joins him.

Ignis takes his hand.

"Specs?" Noctis asks, after a few minutes, because it feels like Ignis isn't going to say or do anything, is just going to stay there with Noctis's hand in his.

"Just counting my blessings," Ignis says. "You know, if I could, Noct, I would festoon this day with all the romance I could muster. Roses. Poetry."

Oh. Noctis shrugs. "I don't care about those. I just want you. That's enough for me."

Ignis turns towards him, reaches for his other hand. "I'm in love with you, Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"Specs--"

"I _am_." Ignis lifts one of Noctis's hands to his mouth, kisses the back of it. "You are more than simply a… a sexual partner, to me. You own my heart."

"Specs. _Ignis_. I am crazy about you, okay?" Noctis frees his hand, grabs at the front of Ignis's shirt. "And I will totally be romantic and sweet at you, _after_ you let me kiss you silly."

Ignis chuckles, and lets Noctis drag him into the back seat of the car. With the doors locked, Noctis sets about getting Ignis out of his clothes. Glasses first, that's easy, then the rest. They've never gotten completely naked together before, and it's so distracting to uncover all these new parts of Ignis, and to have Ignis do the same and be just as obviously _fascinated_ as Noctis is. Ignis kisses him in weird places, as he pulls off Noctis's clothing; the inside of his forearm, the top of his knee, just below his bellybutton, the bottom of Noctis's foot.

Once they're both bare, Noctis stares at, well, _that_ , uncertain how to keep going, and Ignis seems just as hesitant.

"Come here," Ignis says, his voice hushed. "Please?"

Kissing, slow and gentle, and then Ignis's hand on him, _incredible_ , as they keep kissing. Noctis reaches out, and that's it, that's perfect then, the two of them lying facing each other on the narrow back seat of the sedan, hands working on each other slowly with long soft kisses then harder, faster, snatching kisses and gulping down air, and then Ignis says Noctis's name and comes, unexpectedly, all over Noctis's hand. His hand stills on Noctis, which, oh _god_ , Noctis had been _so close_ himself that he nearly whines at the delay, and then Ignis is pushing him onto his back, his hand moving fast, his expression _demanding_ , and that's the last thing Noctis sees before everything turns into _orgasm_.

Noctis sprawls out invitingly on the back seat, after cleaning up, and Ignis curls himself around Noctis carefully, tucking his knees up behind Noctis's thighs and draping an arm over Noctis's waist.

"Worth the wait?" Noctis asks, grinning.

"More than." Ignis puts his head on Noctis's chest, tips it as if he's listening for Noctis's heartbeat. "And for you?"

"Oh, it was alright. I'll have to try it a few more times to be sure, I think."

Ignis smiles. "I'll be happy to oblige."

Noctis runs his hand through Ignis's hair. "Next time? You should totally do that thing with the back of my neck at the same time."

"Duly noted." Ignis yawns, and stretches a bit, against Noctis. It feels nice, the vibration going of it going through Noctis. "I rather wish we were in a real bed. This feels a tad cramped."

Noctis hums an agreement, and then contents himself with gently toying with Ignis's hair as Ignis's breathing evens out into what is probably the closest thing to a _nap_ Ignis has taken in years. He's just had sex with Ignis, he thinks, and that was _great_ , but this bit is great too, just closeness and cuddling.

"I love you," he murmurs.

Ignis's arm curls tighter. "Good," he whispers back.

\--

Time passes.

The Regalia doesn't have tinted windows, and it reminds Noctis far too much of his father. Even so, with Prompto and Gladio inside the caravan at Galdin Quay and rain barrelling down from the clouds above, it's the only place left for any privacy.

Ignis lets Noctis curl onto his lap and holds him while Noctis sniffles and sobs out his heart. Everything's gone wrong, everything, and it only keeps getting worse.

"I'm sorry," Ignis murmurs into his hair, over and over. "I'm so sorry."

The announcement of Noctis's wedding had been a shock. Ignis and Noctis's relationship, while not quite _public_ , was more or less an open secret. Everyone knew. Everyone turned a tolerant blind eye. And so Noctis had expected things to remain.

Ignis had told Noctis that his betrothal meant the end for the two of them. That he'd stay in Insomnia while Noctis went to Altissia.

Noctis had told Ignis that there was no way in hell he was giving Ignis up, and that had ended up with the two of them in Noctis's bed reaffirming how deep their feelings were.

When they get to Altissia -- well, Noctis is going to have to figure that out. But Ignis is half his heart. And there's nobody else Noctis can be like this with, can let down all his guards with.

"My father," Noctis mumbles, through his sniffles. "God, Specs. He's really gone."

"I know." Ignis rubs his hand up and down Noctis's back. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"No."

Noctis turns, seeks out Ignis's mouth. Ignis lets him, kisses him back, follows Noctis's lead as Noctis claims a more physical sort of comfort to drive everything else out of his head. Ignis's shirt has too many buttons, so Noctis leaves it half-done, shoved upwards, and straddles Ignis's lap to kiss him deeply.

"I've no condoms left--"

"Fine." Noctis kisses Ignis again, hard. "We'll do something else."

The back seat is roomy enough for them to shed their clothing, and for Noctis to slide himself down into the footwell between Ignis's thighs. He doesn't do this very much, really. He likes the feel of Ignis inside him, so that's usually how Ignis gets off. But he knows what Ignis likes. Slow, teasing movements. Swirls of tongue, caressing with his hand, letting Ignis watch all of it because more than anything, Ignis likes to _see_ what Noctis is doing to him.

They've nothing to clean up with, not really, so Noctis goes against his preferences and swallows it down when Ignis comes. Ignis goes all breathless afterwards, kisses him, pulls him upwards.

Noctis ends up half-sprawled against the door, knees bent, with Ignis hunched on the seat. It's good, too good, and he whines to Ignis to slow down. Ignis does, actually stops for a moment, and then slicks his fingers with saliva and, oh. Oh. Noctis has a new favourite thing to ask for, he thinks, dazed and turned on and _blissful_ , rocking himself between Ignis's mouth and Ignis's fingers.

He comes like that, one hand clamped over his own mouth to muffle himself, the other gripping the leather of the seat so hard that his fingers leave dents when he lets go.

They lie together on the seat, afterwards, Ignis curling an arm and leg over Noctis protectively.

"Better?"

"Little bit." Noctis turns, nuzzles at the top of Ignis's chest. "Thanks."

The rain is still driving down, and his father is still dead, but at least Noctis can still have moments like this.

\--

Cid's boat is moored in the harbour, amongst dozens of others. People come and go all the time. Nobody notices Ignis and Noctis letting themselves onto the deck.

"We're taking the suite in the Leville," Ignis says to Noctis, pointedly. "This isn't necessary. We'll have a room to ourselves."

"A suite, sure, where Prompto and Gladio will be able to hear us."

"If we asked they'd--"

"No. Come on. Cid'll be in Maagho until late, he said."

The below-decks of the boat is fitted out for longer journeys than the one to Altissia from Lucis. It reminds Noctis of the caravans they've stayed at. There's a little kitchen, a table, and at the far end two narrow beds; bunks, really. Noctis napped in one, on the way here.

What Noctis wants, and what he tells Ignis he wants, is rough treatment. To feel raw and _used_ afterwards, to be able to feel the sex he's had for a long time, to see what Ignis has done to him in the bruises and bitemarks. Ignis frowns, kisses Noctis's forehead, and then pushes Noctis onto one of the bunks. Ignis doesn't like hurting Noctis. Noctis knows this. But pain during sex isn't _hurting_ , or rather, it's a good sort of hurt that Noctis has managed to get Ignis to understand is _wanted_. And since Insomnia fell, Noctis wants it more and more. Not as punishment. As a reminder that he's alive.

Ignis has Noctis lie on his front, pillows beneath him, and does as he's asked, makes Noctis go beyond what _lovemaking_ would involve for them; fits fingers as well as cock inside Noctis, a combination that makes Noctis grunt and scrabble helplessly at the bunk sheets with every thrust. Then Ignis pulls out, abruptly. 

"Not like this," he says. "Get up."

Ignis sits on the edge of the bunk, pulls impatiently at Noctis. He has Noctis sit on his cock, his back to Ignis's front, even though that position requires Noctis to brace himself and balance with his toes in a way that makes his legs ache. Ignis slides his fingers back inside, anchors Noctis with his other hand. This angle means Ignis can bite at the back of his neck, scrape his teeth dangerously on Noctis's skin, means Noctis's writhing drives Ignis deep inside and then _drags_ him outwards again. The ship moves subtly, beneath, adds an extra rolling sensation to every slide.

"Greedy," Ignis says, sounding pleased, into Noctis's ear. "Get yourself off."

Like this, Noctis's climax is a sharp, fractured orgasm, which comes in little bursts and feels high-pitched somehow. It makes Noctis gasp, rather than moan, curls his toes and makes his nerves spark so he shudders.

"My turn," Ignis says, sliding his fingers out, and his pursuit of his own orgasm is all good too, hard thrusts upwards, with Ignis pulling at his hair and biting into his shoulder and all of Noctis's overstimulated nerves jangling in response.

Afterwards Noctis sprawls out on the bunk, with Ignis kissing everywhere he's bitten and bruised in unnecessary apology. It's become a routine, and one Noctis likes. Ignis, taking care of him, making sure Noctis feels the way he wants to feel: desired, wanted, loved.

He doesn't want sex like this every time. But now, with every plan they make thwarted, with every corner they turn bringing Noctis reminders of a future he can't live up to, it's _exactly_ what he needs.

\--

Ignis has been keeping his distance, since Leviathan, since… Luna. Noctis would like a hug, would like to curl together with Ignis on a train bunk, would like to stroke his face and tell Ignis that he doesn't care about the scars or the sight.

Would like to be told that Gladio's wrong and that he's not a useless coward.

But there's no time, and like everything else in Noctis's life, everything only seems to get worse and worse. Maybe Ignis doesn't want him any more. It's all Noctis deserves.

Ignis finds him -- somehow, Noctis doesn't even think to question how -- huddled in the corner of the sleeping car, trying to sleep, not long after they leave Cartanica.

"It's not your fault."

Noctis pulls the blanket down. "Everything's my fault."

"No. I know… I know it must seem like that, sometimes, but you're not to blame." Ignis is in the open doorway, his cane held loosely in one hand. "Gladio thinks we should be racing onwards, that every moment not spent in hot pursuit of our goal is wasted. But he is hotheaded and impatient, and you shouldn't lend too much weight to his opinions."

"Yeah. It's just, Specs, I'm scared, okay?"

"Can I come in?"

It's such a sad thing that Ignis even has to ask. "Please."

Ignis closes the door behind him, takes two tentative steps into the room. Noctis sits up, reaches out for Ignis's hand and helps him sit on the edge of the bunk. "I've always had faith in you, Noct," he says. "I believe you can do this."

"...thanks."

Ignis puts the cane down, on the floor, and then turns his body to face Noctis. "Would it be too much to ask for a hug?"

Oh. Noctis nearly knocks Ignis over, so quickly does he oblige. Ignis holds him, tightly, silently. "I thought you didn't want me any more," Noctis says, and it's nearly a sob.

"I… you deserve better than a cripple," Ignis says, into the side of Noctis's head, but it feels like he's nearly kissing Noctis as he does so. "And I know you mourn Lady Lunafreya. I didn't want to intrude on your grief."

"I love you, you ass. I've missed you."

Ignis does kiss him, then, a shaky kiss that still manages to warm Noctis to the core. "I'm of little use to you," Ignis says, and he sounds like he believes it. "I can barely fight, and I've no emotional distance from any of this, and--"

"You threw a firebomb into a Marlboro's mouth," Noctis says, and his fingers are working on Ignis's shirt buttons. "You matter to me. I can't fight without you there to fall back to."

"Noct--"

"And I need _this_ , too," Noctis says, boldly, sliding his hands under Ignis's shirt, making Ignis huff out his breath in response. "Remind me what I'm fighting for."

They just kiss for a long time, like they haven't since they were kids making out in the back of Ignis's Citadel car; long and slow and unhurried, grinding into each other teasingly.

Eventually Noctis can't take it any more and pulls Ignis's hands under his shirt. Ignis touches him like he's learning Noctis's body all over again; slow long caresses and his mouth following everywhere. He bites and tugs with his teeth on all the places that Noctis likes that; nipples, neck, ears. Noctis watches, presses his mouth softly onto Ignis's scars when he can, tries to reassure Ignis with his hands when once he'd have just nodded or smiled. 

There are condoms and lube, near-forgotten in the deepest recesses of Noctis's backpack. He helps Ignis with both, guides Ignis in, holds Ignis close. With eyes closed, Noctis can almost forget where they are, the world narrowing down to his arms looped around Ignis's neck, Ignis's cock deep inside him, their mouths so close he can taste Ignis's breath.

"Noct," Ignis murmurs, and then suddenly he's done, sliding out, but his hand is working fast and it doesn't take much before Noctis is spilling out between them.

Noctis cleans them both up, ignoring Ignis's obvious discomfort at needing help, and then drags Ignis under the blanket with him.

"Don't leave me again. I can't lose you."

Ignis kisses him, lifting Noctis's hand to his mouth to do it. "I promise."

\--

It's so awful. Hammerhead is a high-security compound, there are people _everywhere_ , and all Noctis wants to do is pull Ignis aside and apologise for a few hundred hours.

He hadn't known he'd be gone so long. He wouldn't have… well. No. He might have had to make that choice. But he'd have told Ignis beforehand, prepared him.

And now, he doesn't know if Ignis is still… his.

Ignis is the one who tells Gladio and Prompto in flat, you-don't-argue tones that they will both find somewhere that is not the caravan to sleep that night. Gladio looks like he's going to object, but Prompto drags him out, says something about the back of Talcott's truck and sleeping bags.

With the lights off, with hands made desperate by uncertainty, Noctis tugs at Ignis's shirt and, oh, oh blissful relief, Ignis bends his head and claims Noctis's mouth in a kiss.

"I've missed you, you ass," Ignis says, in a reasonable imitation of Noctis's accent, and Noctis chokes out a laugh.

"I didn't know I'd take so long."

"Of course you didn't." Ignis's hand is sliding upwards, beneath Noctis's filthy shirt. "You reek of mud and sweat. Shower for me?"

The caravan's tiny shower cubicle is not suitable for two bodies. Noctis scrubs by himself, getting the grit out of his hair and doing what he can to remove the grime from everywhere. Ignis isn't going to know if Noctis's nails are rimmed in black, but that's precisely why Noctis wants to be fastidious. It feels good to be clean, properly clean.

As soon as he exits the bathroom Ignis grabs him and pulls him onto his lap, kisses him and makes an amused noise. "Keeping this, then?" he asks, fingers tracing Noctis's jawline.

"I didn't have a razor."

"I don't mind," Ignis says. "It's softer than I'd expect. Better than stubble would be."

Noctis, curious, touches a finger to Ignis's chin. "You still shave? The others are all hairy."

"I do. I've no idea what I'd look like with a beard. I'd rather not risk it."

Noctis tips his head, urges Ignis's jaw up, kisses Ignis's throat. "You look good. Hot. People must have asked you--"

"I waited," Ignis interrupts. "Ten years."

Noctis unbuttons Ignis's top shirt button. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. You're worth waiting for."

To Noctis, it feels like only weeks, at most, since he last found a chance to undress Ignis. But the evidence of ten years is there on Ignis's skin -- unfamiliar scars, Ignis's body tauter and leaner than it used to be. Noctis explores, and then grows aware of the changes in himself as Ignis reciprocates. He's not lived through those years, but somehow, his body has aged.

"Crows-feet," Ignis says, surprise in his voice, as his hands caress Noctis's face. "But you're not old."

"It's the Crystal. Or the Ring. Or something."

"You'll have aged handsomely," Ignis says. "The Lucis Caelums do that."

Noctis snorts. "I see. Fancied my dad too, did you?"

"I was too distracted by his son's tender advances," Ignis says, solemnly, and then they're kissing again.

They've no condoms; Ignis doesn't keep them on him, he says, and his home is in Lestallum, not here. It's not important, not to Noctis, not when there are other ways. There's lotion, at least -- greasy and meant for use on hands that do hard physical labour -- and Noctis lies in front of Ignis, lets Ignis settle himself between Noctis's thighs, and Ignis's hand works at Noctis while Ignis's cock slides tightly in the crux just beneath Noctis's balls. It's messy, but it feels good when Ignis shudders out his climax, and then Ignis is biting hard on Noctis's shoulder when Noctis comes, and that's _wonderful_.

"I'm not going to survive," Noctis says, into the darkness, later. He's thinking -- hoping -- Ignis is already asleep, but Ignis makes a thoughtful sound next to him. "I'm not," Noctis repeats. "It's the deal. My sacrifice brings back the light."

"I don't want to lose you," Ignis says. "Selfish though that is."

"It's bigger than us."

"I… yes."

Noctis turns, squints to see Ignis's face. "I just don't want to leave again without warning you."

"I realise." Ignis's voice sounds like he's being careful with his words. "If it were my choice, Noct, to hell with the sun."

"That's why it's not."

Ignis takes his hand. "I'll be with you. Until the end."

"I couldn't do it without you."

"Don't tempt me to withdraw my statement."

Noctis chuckles, though it's kinda forced. "I love you. That's still -- it's always you."

"And I, you."

\--

One day, he's told, much later. You get one more day.

He steps out, onto the hillside overlooking Insomnia. The city looks alive again, in the bright sunlight, cars making their way across the bridge towards the western gate. It's breathtaking. Civilisation, where once there was only ruin.

There's a cottage, here, near the haven. It's where Noctis spent his last night camping, long ago. The cottage has been here for more than two decades now. There's a little clay oven in the front garden, evidence of the recent career of the owner as a creator of strange, interesting sculptures glazed in vivid reds and yellows. They sell for a fortune in Insomnia's art galleries, evoking memories of the dark decade without the sunlight and the brightness of the first sunrise afterwards.

Noctis knocks on the door, smooths down the simple clothes he finds himself dressed in.

The man who opens the door is tall, with longish sandy blonde hair swept backwards and caught in a ponytail at the back. Silver glints in it, here and there. His glasses are half-visor, and serve to conceal some of the extensive scarring over his eyes. He wears black; stylish, well-cut black, but still: black, unrelieved, from head to toe.

Ignis Scientia, at age 56, four decades since Noctis first kissed him, is still handsome enough to make Noctis's heart feel like it's beating too fast in his chest.

"Hi," he says, and then his tongue goes all strange and he can't find the words.

Ignis frowns, tips his head towards Noctis. "Do I know you?"

Noctis steps forward, a little closer. "I've missed you."

The expression turns cautious. "I… who are you?"

"It's me." Noctis clears his throat. He's prepared words. Right then. "I love you. I'm sorry I made you wait."

Ignis takes a step backwards, reaches behind him for the support of the door. "No."

"You keep waiting for me," Noctis says. "Well. I'm here."

"You're dead." Ignis shakes his head. "I'm hallucinating. They said it could happen. My mind conjuring up what it can't have."

"It's not… you're not. I'm really here." Noctis steps forward. He knows; Ignis has never had anyone else. He's watched, over the years. Almost hoped, actually, that Ignis would find someone, that someone would get close enough to bring those little secret smiles onto Ignis's face. "But I'm only here for a day."

Ignis reaches out, wary, and Noctis seizes his hand. "A day," Ignis says. "What, then?"

"You get a choice."

"I'll go with you."

Noctis steps in, pulls Ignis's chin down. "Later."

They don't talk again until they're in Ignis's bed, and then only in snatches of demand and praise. Noctis was allowed to bring whatever he deemed he needed; he'd deemed both condoms and lube vital for this. Ignis is confident and keen, presses Noctis down into the bed, makes Noctis's preparations entirely worth the embarrassment of Luna's raised eyebrows before he'd stepped back into the world.

Noctis curls against Ignis's side, catches his breath. For a man of his age, Ignis is still pretty damned vigorous.

"What choice?" Ignis asks.

"You already guessed," Noctis says, and tugs the blanket up to his shoulder. "Stay, or go."

"I'll go with you."

"Shh. It's not like you think. It's… we couldn't be like this. It's not that sort of place."

Ignis looks confused. "I'd be with you."

"It's not physical. You'd never mold clay again. Never smell a rose. Never eat." Noctis sighs. "It's not boring, not empty, but it's… different."

"But you'd be there."

"Yes."

Ignis smiles. "Then there's no question. If it's you or anything, then to hell with anything else."

It's the decision Noctis knew he'd make. It's why he'd waited so long to make the offer. But he's granted flashes of foreknowledge, from time to time. This is the last point at which he can make the offer when Ignis is still truly _himself_. From here on, Ignis's body would begin to harbour a sickness that would wrack his body with pain, and his mind would turn in on itself. 

"You'll never have sex again," Noctis says, wryly, all the same. "Just saying. Only memories of it."

"Mm. But I was promised at least twenty-two more hours, first." Ignis turns, slides his hand down Noctis's side. "I might not be as young as I once was. But I can make a few more memories in that time."

Noctis laughs, and lets Ignis prove himself right.


End file.
